The Adventure In COSTCO!
by SplitUchiha
Summary: Yea guys its been awhile. like 5-6 months while but this happened A week after New years and i hadnt been able to get on the computer to Post it. Its basically what happened between me, my cousin, and my sister while we were at Costco. But Avengers Style


**Hey guys it's been awhile for the few followers I have. *Sweat drop* which isn't much. I should really write more often. Anyway I've been busy with school and shit so here's something that happened while at Costco. **

**Wait…..**

**I should probably explain first. Okay so my family/friends have this role-play thing going on and for the Avengers I'm Hawkeye, my sisters Captain America, and my cousins Iron man. Those are the three that star in the fanfic. I guess Pepper can be my aunt since pepper usually does the stuff.**

**I could totally see this happening though**

* * *

Clint sighed for the millionth time that day "I'm bored" he said lounging on the couch in Stark tower. It had been a couple months since the whole save the earth disaster thing with Loki. Thor was staying in Asgard for a bit and everyone had moved into Starks tower. Bruce looked up from his work on the kitchen counter and grinned. "You can run an errand for me." He said handing Clint a twenty dollar bill. Clint groaned. "What do ya need?" he asked with a sigh. So Bruce explained what he needed and Clint started off to the store. He had somehow managed to drag Stark and Steve along with him.

"Clint what the hell are we doing here?" Stark asked as Clint followed Pepper into the store. Pepper abruptly turned causing Clint to run into her. She sighed putting a hand to her forehead, they hadn't done anything and they were already giving her a headache. "Give me the money I'll buy Bruce's things. You guys just roam around" She said grabbing the money from Clint's hand and walking off. The boys looked at each other not knowing what to do. Suddenly Clint started toward the food area. "Where you going?" Steve asked as he and Stark fell into step beside him. "They serve samples here and I'm hungry." Clint said looking around for the samples. Stark looked at him with an amused grin. "Hate to break it to you buddy but they put the samples away after 6." Stark said with a grin. Hawkeye came to a halt. "What!" He shouted attracting the attention of everyone in the hall. Steve clamped his hand over Clint's mouth when he saw everyone staring. "Nothing to see here" he said with a nervous chuckle,

"Yea just a man child throwing a fit" Stark added with a devilish grin. Steve yelped as Clint licked his hand in an attempt to speak. Quickly letting go Steve watched as Clint chased Tony around the warehouse. "Uh guys?" Steve asked as they ran past him, Stark laughing like a madman and Clint silently shouting all the curses he knew, some in a different language to. The two fully grown men, as Steve put it, came to a sudden halt as they stared at something in the food section.

Steve walked over and found them talking and gesturing at a dessert table filled with gigantic cupcakes, Cookies, pies, and pound cakes, he walked over joining their conversation. "Come on stark can't we get some of this shit?" Clint asked with pleading eyes as he stroked the cupcakes. Tony hung his head "I'd totally get some…but Pepper locked the account and Jarvis wont hack it" He said dejectedly. Barton gave a cry of anguish and ran his hand over a package of Pound cake.

Steve scrunched up his face "Don't stroke the desserts Clint its unsanitary" He finally said. Barton looked at him for a moment, slowly turned from the table, put his foot out to walk away, and then quickly turned around again to stroke the cake slowly with a grin. "I do what I want" He said with a cat's grin quoting everyone's favorite gods line. Steve sighed as Tony grinned. "Are you sure the cakes enjoying that?" He asked. Clint held his ear against a package he stroked "I don't hear any objections" He grinned. Starks phone rang, he said some words then hung up. "Peppers in the car already "he said grimacing as he stared at the food. Without a word he and Steve turned and started walking out of the store, a moment later Clint came up next to them grinning "I stroked the pies too" He whispered. Tony and Steve burst out laughing. They were still laughing when they opened the doors to the car, Pepper stared at them her eyes demanding answers. Stark and Barton were laughing so hard they couldn't even look at each other so they laughed at the ground. Steve still laughing explained "just a moment ago he was stroking the air!" He said between laughs gasping for air.

Barton stopped suddenly "Pepper!" He almost shouted, Pepper looked at his pleading eyes "I want a cake" He said with a pout. Pepper rolled her eyes and handed him a 20. "Here go buy your stuff, call me when you're done. Clint's eyes lit up as he grabbed the 20, he shouted quick thanks before running back into the store, flashing his card as Tony and Steve followed behind. Once again they found themselves at the desserts pondering over what to take. The cake was 7 dollars but Stark wanted to buy all the cookies and Clint whined saying he wanted the cake and they could use the rest for anything they want as long as he got cake. Steve sighed "No Tony you can't take all the cookies" he sighed exasperated, Stark pouted. "If Clint gets the cake then there's only enough for one box of cookies, so you're getting one box. Got that?" he said taking a deep breathe. "I need to pick one I haven't stroked yet" Clint muttered trying to remember which ones he stroked. With reluctance Tony grabbed one box of cookies " I think that box under there is one you haven't stroked yet" Steve called out. Barton gave a manly squeal of delight as Stark gasped and shook his head sadly, telling Steve that he shouldn't have said that. After sorting out other arguments they walked over to the cash register, Steve noticed Clint glancing suspiciously at the box of cookies in his hands, unconsciously he hugged them closer to his chest. Clint's hand shot out faster than Steve could react and before he knew it Clint's hand was slowly stroking the box of cookies, his lips trembled "NOT THE COOKIES!" He shouted pulling the box out of his grip and sprinting to the register, leaving a gaping Stark. After money was exchanged they all filed into the car Steve pouting, Stark hiding a grin, and Barton showing a full on Cheshire cat grin. Pepper raised an eyebrow and the tale was told again.

* * *

**Yea so that's that. Obviously I tweaked some stuff to fit the story but I have a message for u guys. **

**I might be starting a new series and I know what you're probably thinking *raises hands and talks with them* omg she hasn't even put a second chapter in BOTH her other stories. *Puts hand down* well SORRY but I can't think of a chapter to write for those stuff and I need to get these ideas out now, PLUS I've got school to go through too Ya know. But anyway this story doesn't really have anything to do with an anime it's actually about *Tilts head up counting* about 7 people who are badass detective, mercenaries, ninja, etc. They do about anything for money or something else as long as they think its for the good of the world. Just so you know its not an ordinary story they deal with all sorts of problems it might be a normal problem or it might be supernatural It doesn't matter, but one of them might just be a magical person. Ill let you know now that the story wont be serious it will have its fun, badass, epic, sad, funny, and yes serious moments. *Looks up thoughtfully* I may have forgotten something from that list but *shrugs* who cares. **


End file.
